El precio de la moda
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Ella era una modelo, lo tenía absolutamente todo para ser feliz pero en un mundo donde la belleza física es importante no caer a su vez en el mundo de las princesas Ana y Mia es algo dificil... mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Tenía diecisiete años cuando alcanzó la fama mundial siendo una modelo reconocida por las portadas de variadas revistas de moda. Era hermosa, delgada y tenía unos ojos grises siempre tiernos e inocentes. Alice con su cabello negro y su rostro semejante al de una pequeña niña había cautivado al mundo.

Siempre había querido ser una modelo, hasta que a los trece comenzó a asistir a una academia donde le enseñaron como lucir hermosa, como desfilar y posar frente a una cámara. Durante su carrera cada fotógrafo que veía a la joven a través de su lente veía a una chica delgada pero que tenía carisma y era única y especial.

Todo era perfecto, Alice quien siempre soñó con un mundo de luces y dinero era una chica que lo tenía absolutamente todo: era deseada, querida y admirada por más de un millón de jóvenes que querían ser como ella. Se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la inspiración de una juventud que admiraba la delgadez antes que los valores y sentimientos de cada persona.

Sin embargo, en un mundo en que los rostros se renuevan por chicas más jóvenes y bellas Alice comenzó a perder peso de forma alarmante. En las revistas ya a sus dieciocho años ya no se publicaban artículos sobre su belleza y talento si no que hablaban sobre su extrema delgadez y la posibilidad de que la joven pudiera padecer de anorexia.

La verdad era, que en la privacidad de su departamento Alice se había hecho amiga de Ana y Mia. Todo había comenzado con el fatídico comentario en un programa de televisión en que dijeron que la modelo había subido un par de kilos en su último desfile, ella sin quererlo lo culpó inmediatamente a este supuesto aumento de peso por el hecho de que su novio hubiera terminado con ella. Creyó que estaba gorda y que por eso él ya no la quería.

De alguna forma llegó a las páginas de Ana y Mia donde la reina Ana le aconsejó bajar de peso y ser perfecta ya que así su novio volvería con ella y todos la querrían de nuevo. Comenzó primero con "la dieta de los 11 días" donde pasaba diez días sin comer prácticamente nada solo agua y en el último día comía una manzana que terminaba siendo vomito la media hora después.

A Alice no le gustaba ese mundo, después de un tiempo comenzó a arrepentirse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Quería volver a ser la modelo que encantaba al mundo con su sonrisa y no la chica que estaba tan delgada que deseaba poder comer un poco de chocolate sin tener que preocuparse de las calorías. Quería ser feliz pero ya no podría serlo si es que no era delgada.

La soledad había hecho que en busca de consejos una de las mal nombradas princesas le aconsejara comer chocolate con jabón, ya que así en el momento de la tentación podría rechazar aquel alimento debido al asco. Decidió aplicarlo ya que el ser delgada ya no era una opción si no que un deber para mantenerse bella y conservar su trabajo en el mundo de la moda.

Muchas princesas le aconsejaban el autocastigo que consistía en cortes en el estomago, brazos y piernas pero ella no podía cortarse debido a que trabajaba con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando sentía que fallaba las reglas de Ana y Mia tomaba duchas con agua hirviendo para quemar su blanca piel. Dolía mucho ya que el agua siempre estaba muy caliente pero Alice pensaba que se lo merecía por ser fea y fallarle a su única amiga de verdad que era Ana.

No quería ese mundo de falsas princesas pero Ana ya era parte de ella y no había mucho que hacer para sacarla de su interior. Quería ser feliz pero era mucho más importante ser delgada...

**Bueno sé que he escrito antes sobre un mundo horrible en el que nadie debería vivir. En este caso no está basado en una historia real pero sí debo decir que conozco el mundo de Ana y Mia porque mi mejor amiga vive a diario con la confusión de si salir de eso está bien o mal... escribo esto porque es necesario saber que las chicas que se unden en eso no es para llamar la atención o porque están locas, es porque se sienten solas y no tienen a nadie que las entienda y las quiera... Respecto al fic no sé si continuarlo, tal vez lo haga pero gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Si Alice pudiera retroceder un poco el tiempo jamás habría hecho caso a ese comentario en la televisión. Pero se sentía tan débil y frágil debido a que James, su novio, la había dejado por otra chica más bonita que ella de forma tan repentina que terminó creyendo lo primero que escuchó además ese blog de princesas la había convencido de que estaba sola porque era gorda y sí así era no podría conservar su preciado trabajo.

Estaba sola, la única persona que podría considerar su amiga era Bella, su asistente personal y quien era la única persona que sabía con certeza el infierno que la joven modelo vivía a diario en su hogar. Alice no podía entender como era que los medios de comunicación decían que ella estaba delgada si cuando ella se miraba en el espejo lo único que veía era grasa, gordura y fealdad.

-Alice- le llamó Bella mientras la joven bebía un poco de agua- recuerda que la entrevista a la revista es este fin de semana y que entre hoy y mañana debes ir al estudio fotográfico para la sesión de fotos. Si quieres yo puedo ir a ultimar los detalles al estudio.

-Sí, por favor- respondió Alice sonriendo-, no quiero llegar mañana y ver que las cosas no funcionen como a mí me gustan. Después de todo y aunque esté gorda soy una top model según la prensa.

Bella odiaba oírla hablar así, le frustraba que una persona hubiera perdido los deseos de vivir de forma tan rápida e increíble. Detestaba escuchar sobre las princesas Ana y Mia y lo que era peor le sorprendía que el carácter de Alice fuese tan sumiso y tímido pese a vivir entre luces y cámaras fotográficas. Isabella quería a la modelo pero le dolía ser testigo y en parte cómplice de su destrucción.

En cuanto la asistente llegó al estudio fotográfico vio que la recepcionista era una mujer realmente bella, era rubia, escultural y perfecta. Se dijo que si Alice la hubiera visto gran parte de su autoestima estaría ya en el tacho de la basura. Por lo que leyó la chica tenía como nombre Rosalie Hale así que se dijo que debía ser esposa o hermana del fotógrafo que era dueño del estudio.

-Buenos días- saludó la rubia con una sonrisa realmente hermosa- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenos días- dijo Bella- ¿este es el estudio fotográfico de Jasper Hale? - Rosalie asintió una sola vez- Bueno yo soy la asistente personal de la señorita Alice Brandon y vine a ultimar los detalles para el día en que ella vendrá a realizar la sesión fotográfica.

-¿Detalles?- preguntó Rosalie sorprendida. Sabía que Alice era una top model pero no creía que hubiera que ultimar detalles.

- Sí, detalles muy importantes- Bella miró a Rosalie con superioridad y comenzó a dictar las exigencias de la joven modelo-. Lo primero es que Alice debe estar en un vestidor privado, no quiere a ninguna otra modelo ni chica que no sea yo en su vestidor. Si hay problemas con el maquillaje ella es perfectamente capaz de maquillarse ya que es una experta en la moda. No debe haber absolutamente nada de comida en el camerino, lo único que debe haber sí o sí son tres litros de agua mineral sin gas y muy helada además de un recipiente con cubitos de hielo. Además mañana no debe haber ninguna otra sesión que entorpezca el desempeño de Alice, ya sea que se ponga nerviosa o que tenga que esperar para las fotografías como si fuese una novata.

Estas exigencias estaban todas vinculadas a consejos de Ana y Mia. La modelo no quería a otra chica en el camerino porque odiaba comparar su cuerpo con el de otras modelos mucho más delgadas y odiaba que alguien la viera mientras se cambiaba de ropa. El agua la necesitaba para mantener su piel suave e hidratada y también porque le ayudaba a perder peso y los cubos de hielo mantenían su boca ocupada y engañaban a su casi siempre hambriento estómago.

-¿ por qué la señorita Alice no quiere nada de comer?- preguntó Rosalie consciente de los rumores de una supuesta anorexia por parte de la modelo.

- Lo que ocurre es que ella mantiene una dieta muy estricta para verse siempre linda y atractiva por lo que no puede comer de todo.

Rosalie era la hermana gemela del prestigioso fotógrafo Jasper Hale y trabajaba en su estudio como recepcionista. Gracias a ese trabajo había podido conocer a variadas personalidades del espectáculo , pero jamás pensó que la top model más famosa del momento acudiría al estudio de su hermano para una sesión fotográfica. Había leído un par de veces los rumores de la supuesta anorexia de la joven y que había pasado de pesar 57 kilos a solo 42. La verdad es que esperaba que eso no fuese cierto ya que si no pronto podría desaparecer una joven estrella perdida en un mundo superficial y egoísta.

Apenas llegó su hermano de entregar unas fotografías, se apresuró en contarle sobre las exigencias de la súper modelo. Jasper la miró incrédulo, era un estudio pequeño y veía un poco difícil lo de deshacerse de todas las chicas que trabajaban ahí solo por los caprichos de lo que veía era una niña con aires de diva y un ego demasiado grande.

- Será una modelo reconocida a nivel mundial - refunfuñó Jasper mientras fruncía el ceño- pero no puedo deshacerme de las otras sesiones que tengo para mañana solo porque ella salga en la portada de casi todas las revistas.

- Dicen que ella es realmente increíble - dijo Rosalie sonriendo-, todos los que han fotografiado a Alice dicen que tiene un talento único y que su belleza es realmente impactante aunque sea algo delgada.

- No es tan hermosa- Jasper comenzó a retocar algunas fotografías por el computador-ni mucho menos tiene talento. Es una chica guapa y joven pero su belleza no es increíble y su talento se limita a sonreír de forma coqueta ante una cámara. Conozco a modelos mucho más lindas y con más talento que el de Alice Brandon pero que no son divas ni mucho menos conocidas a nivel mundial. Sinceramente espero que esa sesión termine pronto porque no me agradaría tener que volver a verla en persona de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que Bella se fue del departamento la modelo se quedó sola. Y eran esos los momentos que aprovechaba para hacer algunas cosas que no se atrevería a hacer delante de su asistente. Tenía mucha ansiedad, el deseo por comer algo del delicioso desayuno que Bella había dejado en la cocina para tentarla era demasiado. Había dejado de desayunar y de cenar casi hace un año y no iba a volver a hacerlo porque o si no Ana se enojaría y no le ayudaría a bajar de peso.

Las princesas la habían ayudado mucho sobre todo los consejos de las reinas Ana y Mia. No quería perder la ayuda de las que veía como sus únicas amigas verdaderas. Sin embargo, también sentía que ellas la estaban destruyendo y privándola de su derecho a ser feliz pero el querer ser delgada era mucho más poderoso que el posible arrepentimiento que podría sentir.

Alice quería volver a ser feliz, como en los inicios de su carrera cuando estaba con James y todo era perfecto. No podía dejar de pensar que Ana había destruido todo eso y que por su culpa ahora se odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Odiaba su rostro, su piel, sus ojos, su cabello y por sobre todo su cuerpo además de que odiaba el haber perdido las riendas de su vida. Lo único que le quedaba era comer por el placer de contradecir las reglas de las princesas, se dijo que ya no le importaba, que ella podía controlarse y comenzó a comer.

Sin embargo, la porción de desayuno que le dejó Bella no fue suficiente y el deseo por más y más comida además de los constantes gruñidos de su estómago la llevaron a comer una gran porción de ensalada que encontró dentro del refrigerador.

-¡Dios Mio, soy una cerda!-exclamó horrorizada apenas se dio cuenta de todo lo que había comido- ¡Tengo que hacer algo para que Ana me perdone y me siga ayudando!

Pensó en que se merecía un castigo, tal vez tomar un poco de laxante y así hacer que su estómago pague y se retuerza de dolor durante horas por haber faltado a una de las reglas más básicas de las princesas, pero recordó que tenía una sesión de fotos y que si se pasaba el día y la noche en el baño se notarían sus ojeras y esa no era la idea. Lo mejor y más rápido era vomitarlo todo y fingir que nada había pasado.

Alice se apresuró en correr al baño, tomar su cepillo de dientes e introducirlo dentro hasta que rozó su campanilla y la primera tanda de vomito hizo que un poco del alimento consumido saliera de donde según las injustas reglas no debía estar nunca: su estómago. Repitió este procedimiento hasta que de su boca no salió nada más que sangre y agua lo que indicaba que su estómago ya había quedado vació.

Sabía que Ana estaba en ella y que dominaba su vida de forma insoportable, de hecho podía escucharla riendo y burlándose de su debilidad. Necesitaba ayuda urgente, no quería que su mejor amiga estuviera enfadada porque había perdido el control con la comida. Quería ser perfecta, necesitaba ser hermosa para poder gustarle al mundo entero y conservar su posición como super modelo a nivel mundial. Necesitaba el sabio consejo de personas que como ella vivían constantemente en el mundo de las princesas de porcelana.

Entró a su facebook de princesa ( Alice princesita) y al blog pro Ana y Mia que seguía desde que entró en esto. Decidió escribir en ambos sitios un mensaje de auxilio para que las demás princesas pudieran ayudarla a corregir su error:

_He sido tan tonta, no escuché a Ana e hice oídos sordos a su consejo de no comer y ahora está enfadada con migo. Por favor quiero que ella vuelva a ayudarme y a tener el control si es que lo quiere, ya no me importa nada solo quiero ser más delgada._

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que un comentario y varios "me gusta" llegaran a su publiación: _Debes dejar que Ana tome el control, ella solamente quiere ayudarte para que seas perfecta y no te llamen gorda ¿o acaso quieres ser una gorda durante toda tu vida? Tienes que castigar a tu cuerpo por ser feo y a tu estómago por existir. La verdadera perfección es ser como Ana, ella es nuestra religión y debemos respetar todas las reglas de este estilo de vida. Eres una princesa ¡lucha por tu meta!_

Ese facebook no era el que la modelo utilizaba para comunicarse con sus fans ni mucho menos el que usaba para hablar con su familia y "amigos" más cercanos, era una página en la que tenía de amigos solamente a princesas de todo el mundo y con las cuales pudiera compartir un pedacito de su infierno personal, sin embargo, sabía que no podría cortar su piel ni mucho menos escribir la palabra Ana sobre su brazo con un trozo de metal. Era modelo y su piel estaba expuesta la mayor parte del tiempo.

Durante todo el tiempo que Bella estuvo fuera se dedicó a ver más y más consejos para poder mantenerse linda y perfecta. El mundo de la moda Alice sabía que eran lapidarios con quienes no eran bellas o estaban un poco excedidas en algunos kilos. Sabía que los programas de televisión condenaban a quienes eran un poco gordas o a quienes querían adelgazar. No sabía que hacer además de intentar ser bonita y perfecta.

- ya he ido a especificar los detalles- dijo Bella en cuanto entró al departamento-, estoy segura de que habrá discreción en todo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo de qué preocuparme!- exclamó Alice aun con algo de nerviosismo- ¡Estoy obesa! soy asquerosa no sé como permito que me saquen fotografías para aparecer en las portadas de las revistas si lo único que hay en mi cuerpo es grasa.

- No hay grasa- susurró Bella mirándola con algo de compasión- ¿de qué hablas?

- Soy una top model y para las tops está prohibido engordar- susurró Alice conteniendo sus lágrimas para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-. Trabajo 15 horas diarias desde que tengo 13 años para enamorar a la cámara y a las personas que me ven pero si subo unos kilos dejo de ser perfecta y yo lo que quiero es ser feliz, delgada, bonita y gustarle a todo el mundo. Modelar es lo único que sé hacer en la vida, si me quitan eso yo me muero.

No siguieron hablando sobre el tema, era una conversación difícil para ambas la obsesión de Alice por los kilos, las calorías , Ana y Mía. Se entretuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche en ultimar los detalles de los últimos desfiles y entrevistas que la modelo haría por esos días.

Al otro día y mientras Alice y Bella se dirigían hacia el estudio fotográfico la modelo escuchaba la canción Just A Little Bit de María Mena, esa canción era una de las millones y millones que las princesas interpretaban como pro Ana o pro Mía aunque tal vez ni siquiera tuviera esa intención comunicativa. La joven se dijo que debía ser más fuerte y beber mucha agua para contener el hambre que sentía además de que masticaría un chicle para poder engañar a su estómago. Se sentía triste y miserable pero no podía llorar, ni mucho menos reconocer su tristeza. Se supone que una de las reglas de Ana es que las princesas no lloran nunca y jamás deben demostrar que están triste frente a los demás, tienen que tener la capacidad de disimular ser perfectas y felices ya que las princesas solo sufren en privado.

Jasper a su vez estaba bastante aburrido jugando a las cartas con su hermana. Odiaba el tener que esperar cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas, había aceptado fotografiar a esa modelo solamente por el hecho de que ella era muy famosa y así su estudio se haría un poco mas reconocido a nivel mundial. No conocía a Alice Brandon en persona pero sí sabía de los rumores de anorexia que rodeaban a la super modelo pero nada garantizaba que esos rumores fuesen ciertos y como no la conocía no podía dejarse llevar por los prejuicios.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Jasper pudo ver a dos chicas. La primera era pálida, de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate. Llevaba una libreta en sus manos y su mirada era algo triste sin llegar a ser depresiva. La segunda chica era la chica más hermosa que el fotógrafo había visto en su vida y eso contando el hecho de que durante su carrera había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas. Ella era medianamente alta, pálida, su cabello era corto y rebelde y su sonrisa simplemente era preciosa. Toda ella era preciosa.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la chica de cabello negro tendiendo su mano derecha a modo de saludo. En cuanto Jasper estrechó su mano con la de ella se dio cuenta que era muy fría y que en su muñeca muy apretadas se encontraban dos cintas de colores: una era morada y la otra era verde. Miró su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de que en esa mano tenía una cinta de color rojo. Se preguntó que significarían pero se dijo que tal vez tendrían un significado esotérico para ella- Yo soy Alice y estoy muy feliz de trabajar contigo ¿cuándo comenzamos?

- Cuando tu quieras- dijo Jasper sonriéndole a la joven chica.

Alice se apresuró en ir a probarse el primer vestido. Le costaba mucho el tener que mirarse al espejo para poder maquillarse un poco pero prefería eso a que otra persona se pusiera a juzgar sus defectos. Cubrió las cintas que usaba en sus manos con algunas pulseras y se apresuró a salir para tomarse las primeras fotografías.

Jasper estaba encantado, Alice era sin duda una top model. Se dio cuenta de que la cámara se había enamorado de ella y que él también se sentía un tanto atraído hacia ella. Sus ojos grises tristemente inocentes eran tan maravillosos al igual que ella. Alice podía ser sexy, tierna e inocente si se lo proponía era tal como debían ser todas las modelos que habían triunfado a una temprana edad.

-Muy bien- dijo Jasper ya casi en la última fotografía-, solamente nos faltan las fotografías en traje de baño.

-¿traje de baño?- preguntó Alice un tanto confundida.

- Sí-comentó Jasper revisando las fotos que la revista le pedía- ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-No, por supuesto que no- exclamó Alice antes de sonreír y correr hacia el vestidor.

Una foto en traje de baño. No se lo esperaba ¿acaso a la maldita revista no le bastaban las fotos con cortos vestidos y faldas que exponían sus piernas tan gordas y asquerosas? Apenas se sentó en una silla se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad, no quería sacarse esa fotografía. No podía calmarse ni aunque intentaba dejar de temblar la ansiedad por comer o lastimarse jalándose el cabello era demasiada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Bella tomando sus manos y mirándola con preocupación- Jasper te ha dicho algo.

-No él es amable- dijo Alice respirando con dificultad-, lo que ocurre es que la revista quiere una fotografía en traje de baño. Por favor Bella habla con la revista y pregunta si es que esas fotografías son realmente necesarias.

Bella acarició suavemente el cabello de la chica antes de tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de la revista. Pobre Alice, pensó la castaña, no se merece tanto sufrimiento. Alice había comenzado en todo eso porque James le había roto el corazón y la confianza en menos de dos minutos, jamás pensó que una entrevista a aquel tipo terminaría por hundir a su amiga en un mundo de falsas princesas y crueles reglas.

-Hola- exclamó Bella- buenos días, habla la asistente de Alice Brandon y me gustaría saber si es que la fotografía en traje de baño es realmente necesaria... ¿pero por qué quieren esa fotografía?... entiendo ¿y no pueden poner una fotografía con un vestido como portada?...Está bien entiendo que solo hacen su trabajo... Bueno muchas gracias.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó Alice mirando a su asistente con mucha preocupación- ¿Van a evadir la foto en traje de baño?

-Dijeron que una fotografía en traje de baño de la chica más guapa de Estados Unidos vende mucho más que una fotografía con un vestido... quieren esa foto para la portada- Alice miró a su amiga asustada y con la tristeza a flor de piel a lo que Bella corrió a abrazarla con fuerza-. Tu eres hermosa- esas simples palabras bastaron para que la modelo comenzara a llorar-, eres muy bonita demuéstralo y ponte ese bikini para que puedas salir rápido de todo esto. Sé lo difícil que es para ti sacarte fotografías y fingir que todo está bien así que por favor si no quieres continuar con esto puedes cancelar el contrato cuando tu quieras ¿vale?

Alice se apresuró en limpiar sus lágrimas antes de ponerse aquel bikini. No quería sacarse esa fotografía, le avergonzaba presentarse frente a Jasper exponiendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Antes de salir evitó mirarse al espejo, sabía que si lo hacía podría pasar minutos tironeando de su piel en busca de la grasa que quería alejar de su cuerpo.

Jasper apenas la vio quedó gratamente impresionado. Alice era una mujer realmente hermosa, demasiado hermosa para ser real, sin embargo, mientras la miraba pudo notar un pequeño detalle: comenzaban a notarse un poco las costillas y aunque no era algo excesivo le hizo preguntarse si es que en verdad ella era anoréxica.

Alice a su vez percibió la mirada de Jasper sobre su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando le miró con los ojos llenos de rabia y una profunda tristeza tiñó su semblante.

**Primero que nada voy a aclarar algunas cosas: las cintas de colores que usaba Alice en sus muñecas tienen significado que daré a conocer a continuación:**

**-morada: representa a la princesa Mia**

**-verde: representa a la princesa Alisa ( no es tan conocida pero son chicas que comen solo cosas saludables y si comen algo indebido recurren a Mia en algun tiempo daré a conocer más de estos conceptos)**

**-roja: representa a la princesa Ana**

**Bueno gracias por leer y quiero dejar en claro que yo no estoy a favor de ningún desorden alimenticio... gracias por leer y espero que esten bien n.n**

**Reviews:**

**- Luzwhitlock: Hola ¿cómo estás? bueno espero que bien. La verdad es que el mundo de Ana y Mia es mucho más terrible que lo que pueda transmitir la televisión o incluso el primer fic que hice relacionado con el tema. Es un mundo realmente triste, injusto y solitario. Es demasiado fácil entrar en esto, solo basta tener el autoestima baja y creer en las mentiras que aparecen en los blogs. Escribo este fic más que nada porque es necesario que las personas sepan que la anorexia y la bulimia no son un juego, son cosas muy serias y horribles. Lamentablemente conozco esto por mi amiga y me duele ver lo hundida que está en un mundo que no debería existir nunca... Gracias por leer y si con esto evito que alguien que sienta curiosidad por ese mundo ingrese en él entonces ya me sentiría un poco mejor. Nos leemos pronto un abrazo *-***


	4. Chapter 4

La ansiedad había vuelto a azotarla con fuerza, Alice podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba y no precisamente por el frío si no que por la necesidad y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. Odiaba que la miraran, odiaba las fotografías y los espejos. Había llorado muchas veces antes de los desfiles o las sesiones de fotografía porque en cualquier sitio en el que mirara podía ver gente observándola. Muchas veces pensó en retirarse pero Bella le decía siempre que estaba en lo más alto de su carrera y que no podía abandonarla por el miedo o la inseguridad.

En ese momento y aunque era consciente de que debía terminar la sesión fotográfica corrió a encerrarse al vestidor. No quería la mirada de Jasper sobre su cuerpo ni un solo segundo más, necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de cometer cualquier locura como por ejemplo comer algo al llegar a casa. Quería ser delgada y aunque sabía que ser princesa no era para nada fácil sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando y cayéndole encima.

Con todo el dolor a cuestas decidió mirarse en el espejo solamente para verse gorda. Alice lo único que podía ver de si misma era grasa, gordura y fealdad. Necesitaba saber cuanto había engordado por su atracón del día anterior pero lo único que encontró fue una cinta métrica en una mesa que se apresuró en enrollar en su delgado abdomen para luego comenzar a llorar al ver que había aumentado medio centímetro desde la última vez.

Eso era muy malo para ella, significaba que estaba igual de gorda, que no había bajado absolutamente nada y que estaba aun más lejos de llegar a ser tan perfecta como Ana. Necesitaba los consejos de las princesas más que nada en esos momentos aunque ya sabía que todas le dirían que se cortara el estomago con un pedazo de metal para castigarse por no seguir las reglas.

-¡Alice!- sintió la voz de Bella al otro lado de la puerta-Por favor abre, no te hace bien estar encerrada.

-No quiero que nadie me vea así- respondió a la vez que se sentaba sobre el frió suelo y abrazaba sus rodillas-. Quiero... quiero dormir para siempre y no despertar nunca ¿por qué tengo que vivir en un cuerpo que no me gusta y que odio con toda mi alma?

-Tranquila- exclamó Isabella un tanto nerviosa porque su amiga fuera a cometer alguna locura- Te prometo que si abres nos iremos a casa y podrás descansar un poco. Por favor Ali ¿quieres abrirme?

-No- Alice quería dejar de llorar pero era demasiado sufrimiento en su vida como para seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien-, quieres que te abra porque quieres darme comida. ¡¿Por qué tenemos que tener estomago?! ¿por qué tiene que existir el hambre?

Bella solamente había conseguido que la modelo almorzara todos los días. Sin embargo, no era una comida demasiado contundente a lo más un plato con lechuga sin nada de aliño pero por lo menos era algo. Había hablado más de cinco veces con Alice sobre su baja autoestima, la idea de pedir ayuda o que tal vez ya era suficiente y debía detenerse pero nada daba resultados. La joven seguía y persistía con su idea de ser delgada y llegar a una perfección que ni siquiera existe. Creía que si se esforzaba pronto podría ser feliz tal vez para siempre.

Jasper se sentía en cierto modo culpable, si no se hubiese quedado mirando como embobado el cuerpo de la joven ella no se habría puesto nerviosa ni tampoco se habría puesto a llorar. Sin embargo, le parecía algo extraño que a una modelo totalmente expuesta a las luces y las cámaras se sintiera avergonzada por que alguien viera su cuerpo, eso no dejaba de ser un detalle importante y que le hacía pensar en la vida privada que podría llevar Alice.

-Alice- continuó Bella intentando mediar con la joven- te prometo que no te obligaré a comer si es que no quieres hacerlo, nos iremos a casa y podrás hacer lo que quieras pero por favor ábreme no te puedes quedar ahí para siempre.

Alice pensó un poco las cosas, si no comía absolutamente nada en todo el día y se dedicaba a beber agua podría bajar un poco más de peso. Además podría correr y hacer su rutina de ejercicios durante horas para reducir las medidas de su estómago. Si lograba llegar a su meta estaba segura de que no se sentiría avergonzada porque Jasper o cualquier hombre la mirara, solo tenía que esforzarse y tener el suficiente control para no caer en la tentación de comer nunca más.

Ana se pondría feliz al ver que por fin hacía algo para dejar de ser gorda. Alice estaba cansada de ver como las demás princesas lograban bajar hasta llegar a sus metas mientras que lo único que hacía ella era engordar y aumentar sus medidas. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar así que con una sonrisa llena de cinismo y sus ojos aun tristes y brillantes por las lágrimas decidió abrir por fin la puerta para dejar entrar a su amiga y asistente.

- Lo siento- murmuró Alice una vez que Bella estuvo dentro y mientras se ponía la ropa con la que había llegado a la sesión fotográfica-, de seguro Jasper y Rosalie piensan que soy una loca pero es que odio que miren mi vientre. Sé que estoy gorda, no es necesario que me lo recuerden de aquella forma...

- No te preocupes por eso- respondió Bella tratando de sonreír aunque escuchar a su amiga hablar de aquella forma también le hacía mucho daño-, podemos terminar la sesión fotográfica mañana o cualquier otro día. Lo importante es que tu te sientas cómoda, podemos venir a terminar la sesión cuando estés un poco más relajada ¿vale?

-Sí.

La sonrisa que Alice esbozó durante todo el rato que estuvo excusándose con Jasper y Rosalie por no poder continuar con la sesión fotográfica, no le llegaba a los ojos. Para ella su vida ya no era vida, ni siquiera era suya pero por lo menos se había aferrado al falso consuelo que Ana le otorgaba a diario. No le importaba que la tacharan de enferma o de anoréxica y aunque en los medios de comunicación los rumores sobre su posible trastorno alimenticio crecían, ella siempre que le preguntaban sobre eso se reía y decía que había adelgazado gracias a la nueva dieta que unas amigas le habían recomendado.

Jamás reconocería que el dulce tormento de Ana y Mia había llegado a su vida. Ellas más que sus amigas eran parte de su ser, no podía sacarlas de forma abrupta ni fácil. Lo había intentado pero contar las calorías era algo tan automático como el hecho de pesarse tres veces al día, ya se había resignado y era mejor someterse a las princesas de cristal que luchar contra ellas. Era tan fácil entrar en ese mundo y tan difícil dejar aquella adicción por la perfección reflejada en sus dos mejores amigas.

Aunque Alice se había ido hace horas Jasper no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sus ojos grises le habían hipnotizado y quería volver a verlos, se había enamorado del sonido de su risa aunque no lo escuchó más de dos veces. No sabía si es que aquella imagen de fragilidad que se desprendía de ella era lo que más le gustaba ya que le provocaba un extraño deseo de querer protegerla. Era una sensación extraña y que no recordaba haber sentido antes pero las ganas de poder volver a verla aunque sea solo unos minutos no le permitían concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera en su trabajo.

- Rose- murmuró el joven acercándose a su hermana-. Por casualidad ¿no tienes algún número telefónico para poder contactar a Alice Brandon? Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para poder finalizar con la sesión fotográfica.

-Sí- respondió su hermana haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se posara en sus labios, sin embargo, desapareció después de unos minutos-, dejaron como número de contacto el de Isabella Swan, su asistente. Dijeron que ellas llamarían cuando quisieran finalizar con la sesión.

Jasper se sintió algo desilusionado, quería hablar con Alice personalmente no con su asistente pero sabiendo que era una modelo muy importante a nivel mundial era algo obvio que no podría hablar con ella en privado. Además ¿qué iba a decirle? No habían compartido casi nada juntos a excepción de algunas bromas y amables diálogos durante la sesión fotográfica. Ahora se le ocurría pensar que tal vez hubiera sido un poco más prudente el pedirle el número a la joven durante aquellos agradables minutos antes de que ella se hubiera puesto nerviosa por las fotografías con traje de baño.

Se dijo que intentaría llamar a la asistente, tal vez si le decía que deseaba hablar exclusivamente con Alice le dejaran hablar con ella. Sabía que era casi imposible pero Jasper decidió aferrarse a aquella esperanza ya que sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a la modelo. Se decidió a llamar al número que la joven había dejado para poder contactarla porque sabía que no perdería nada con intentarlo.

Alice se había pasado todo el día desde que había llegado a su departamento haciendo ejercicios. Había empezado trotando por los extensos y hermosos jardines del exclusivo condominio, corrió por casi dos horas luego decidió continuar con 150 abdominales para terminar con 200 sentadillas en la privacidad de su hogar. Cualquiera diría que la joven tenía una energía inagotable pero la verdad es que estaba muy cansada y añoraba con poder sentarse por unos minutos y cerrar sus ojos en busca de paz. "¡ No!"- exclamó la voz de su interior-" Si descansas querrás comer y si comes engordas ¿acaso quieres tener el cuerpo de una vaca? Si Ana te escogió para ser princesa es porque puedes hacerlo así que no te detengas porque así bajaras de peso y serás feliz y amada por todos".

Bella se sentía demasiado frustrada al ver a su amiga viviendo aquella situación y siendo esclava de Ana y Mia. Sabía que era Ana quien más influía en ella pero ¿qué podía hacer para que dejase de pensar que estaba gorda si lo había intentado todo? Había hablado por lo menos unas tres veces con ella, la había llevado al psicólogo pero en vez de mejorar terminaba peor y aun más obsesionada con el mundo de las princesas que antes, había intentado hablar con los padres de la joven pero lo único que obtenía eran el sonido de una maquina contestadora en el lejano Mississippi. Por eso y en cuanto vio a Alice tan empecinada en hacer ejercicio y beber agua decidió salir por un momento, necesitaba despejarse para poder pensar claramente en como ayudar a alguien que no quiere dejar su adicción por el miedo a un mundo cruel y superficial.

Mientras Alice iba en la mitad de la última parte de su exigente y desgastante rutina de ejercicios el teléfono comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, desconcentrándola y haciendo que perdiera la cuenta de cuantas sentadillas llevaba. Esperó un poco para ver si es que Bella se dignaba a contestar su celular pero después de unos minutos frunció el ceño y decidió contestar para poder retomar en cuanto antes lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la joven tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Alice?- Jasper estaba sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Alice en verdad contestara ese número telefónico.

-Sí...-respondió la joven con algo de desconfianza y miedo-¿quién habla?

-Soy Jasper- contestó la voz del teléfono a lo que Alice pensó que tal vez era algún novio de Bella que la llamaba al número del trabajo-, soy el fotógrafo de la sesión de esta mañana, quería saber si es que te encontrabas bien.

-Ha ya- murmuró la joven riendo a la vez que caía en cuenta de quién era-... sí ya me encuentro bien es solo que me sentí un poco mareada y necesitaba descansar pero ya se me pasó y estoy muy bien.

-Vale- Jasper se sentía algo nervioso, no sabía que más decir y se negaba a la idea de cortar el teléfono tan rápido-, llamaba para saber cuando terminaríamos con la sesión fotográfica.

-Mmm no lo sé-contestó Alice ya un poco menos cansada-, creo que esta semana no puedo pero llama a Bella en un rato y ella te dirá cuando tengo libre.

-Bueno es que también había pensado que podríamos salir a algún sitio juntos.

-¿Una cita?-preguntó Alice algo confundida- Hace casi dos años que no tengo ninguna cita- pensó ella en voz alta arrepintiéndose de sus palabras cuando descubrió que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

**Hola bueno sé que quedó algo extraño el capitulo pero muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y bueno un abrazo gigante n.n gracias**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Luzwhitlock: Hola gracias por leer y por tu review n.n La verdad yo también espero poder darle a esta historia un final feliz pero también eso es bastante difícil porque el camino a una real recuperación es difícil. Para mí es complicado escribir sobre este tema más que nada porque conocí a mi amiga cuando ella ya era Ana y es realmente frustrante verla hundida en un mundo que más que matar lentamente te quita la esperanza. Yo también espero que ella se recupere y en verdad es lo que más quiero, gracias por tus buenos deseos y un abrazo n.n**

**-2307-Rachel: Hola n.n me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por leer. Ana y Mia es algo que afecta a muchas personas y no es un juego así que si con esto evito que alguien entre a eso yo me siento feliz. Además de que mi intención es que si conocen gente que sufra de bullying o de autoestima baja o de anorexia y bulimia los apoyen e intenten comprender su situación. Lo que más necesitan las princesas es apoyo y cariño más que palabras bonitas. El cariño es lo que más ayuda además de respetar a la otra persona porque es persona y tiene sentimientos... bueno un abrazo y gracias por leer n.n**

**-shiru92: Hola c: a mi también me gusta Jasper n.n y bueno trataré de actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada xd. Gracias por leer n.n y un abrazo 333 espero que estes bien.**

**-Lucy: Hola bueno gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste c: Tratare de actualizar pronto cuidate n.n 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Pese a que le había dicho a Jasper que lo pensaría, Alice no podía evitar estar feliz. Después de tanto dolor, de tantas lágrimas derramadas y de haber sufrido durante años por fin un chico la había invitado a salir. En vez de creer que esto era por mérito propio la joven pensó que todo esto era gracias a Ana y que esta era la prueba para continuar con su estilo de vida.

"_hoy un chico muy guapo me ha invitado a cenar, aun no sé si es que debo decirle que sí ya que salir con él implicaría tener que comer o fingir que como y ya me da asco pensar en toda esa comida que pronto estará en mi estómago. Sé que todo esto es un logro de Ana y bueno quería decir todo esto porque ya sé que no tengo dudas: seguir en Ana y Mia es el camino correcto._

Alice se sentía en cierto modo contenta y satisfecha ya que su cita con Jasper demostraba que todas las cosas que decía Bella contra las princesas eran mentira ¿Cómo Ana iba a ser mala o una asesina si le estaba dando alegría de una forma tan clara? Era imposible además aunque sabía que la anorexia ha matado a mucha gente ella estaba segura de que eso no le iba a pasar. Es decir, ella solamente quería llegar a su meta de los 35 kilogramos algo supuestamente normal.

Mientras veía los consejos en los blogs para alcanzar en poco tiempo la perfección recordó que al día siguiente debía ir al médico. Alice tenía anemia y debía ir a un control para ver como progresaba ese pequeño problema, además de pesarse y ver si es que el nutricionista la dejaba por fin en paz. La joven creía que los médicos y psicólogos estaban mal de la cabeza ¿por qué querían verla gorda? ¿por qué no la ayudaban a adelgazar si eso era lo que más quería en el mundo? Tal vez todo el mundo quería tentarla para que dejara su lucha por ser completamente perfecta como Ana.

Lo peor de todo y lo más difícil era que unos minutos después comenzó a sentir hambre. Siempre estaba hambrienta y era una sensación horrible a la que no podía acostumbrarse aunque llevara casi dos años siendo una princesa. Siempre que sentía ansiedad pensaba en lo afortunadas que eran las chicas que podían cortar y castigar a su estómago por existir, en cambio ella solo podía golpearlo y no muy fuerte ya que no se podía permitir el tener un cardenal.

-Tranquila-murmuró a la vez que jugaba con sus manos para escuchar el sonido de sus huesos-, solo una verdadera princesa sabe el precio que tiene que pagar para ser hermosa. Recuerda que la comida es como el arte: solo existe para mirarla. Mi perfección es la delgadez si como me tardaré más en ser perfecta...

Continuo recitando y escribiendo en su diario de princesa todas aquellas frases que serían algo así como sus 10 mandamientos. En su diario había dietas, información nutricional de cada comida que podría probar, cuanto pesaba y cuanto había bajado y lo más importante los consejos que jamás debía de olvidar y a lo cuales recurrir en los momentos de dudas. Todas las princesas tienen uno que esconden más que nada en el mundo y Alice por su puesto no es la excepción.

Había escrito en ese cuaderno todos sus dolores y sufrimientos desde que había encontrado a Ana y Mia. Las noches en que se dormía entre las lágrimas de dolor estaban retratadas en ese diario de vida al igual que la soledad y la incomprensión de todos quienes la rodeaban. Sin embargo, aquel día había conocido a Jasper y eso era un acontecimiento importante que debía anotar ya que él la había invitado a salir y eso no dejaba de ser nuevo.

Tomó un lápiz de su cuarto y comenzó a escribir antes de decidir dormirse: _18 de junio del 2010 hoy conocí a Jasper, espero que él sea amable con migo...__  
_

Le costó un poco quedarse dormida ya que tenía miedo de que Bella no volviera a la casa. Se había ido hacía horas y aun no llegaba y la joven tenía algo de temor porque sus amiga hubiera decidido dejarla sola porque ella no quería salir de la anorexia ni de la bulimia. Si era así significaba que Ana tenía razón y que Alice terminaría sola por ser gorda y fea.

Había comenzado a llorar un poco pero cuando sintió que la puerta del apartamento se abría se tranquilizó ya que era la prueba de que su única amiga que no era princesa no la dejaría sola, por lo menos por ahora. Dormir le costaba mucho cuando sentía hambre pero era mejor cerrar los ojos por algunas horas y dejar de pensar en la vida tan triste y solitaria que estaba llevando.

Pese a ser una modelo admirada y querida por muchos, Alice no tenía amigos ya que todos se alejaban de la joven al descubrir lo que hacía para mantenerse delgada y bonita. Incluso su propia familia había tomado cierta distancia apelando que ella no era una buena influencia para su hermana menor. Quería que alguien por alguna vez en la vida la quisiera un poquito y le abrazara de forma sincera. Bella era su amiga pero sabía bien que si ella renunciaba a su empleo se quedaría sola y eso era lo que menos quería. Le asustaba la idea de vivir sola o de morir en una horrible soledad, quería amigos pero sabía que cada vez que le hacían escoger entre ellos y su adicción a la perfección, ella terminaría escogiendo a Ana y Mia ya que siempre han sido ellas las que la han ayudado a ponerse de pie cuando la han dejado tirada en el suelo y con su corazón partido por la mitad.

-¿Cómo haz amanecido hoy?-le preguntó Bella mientras cocinaba el desayuno- ¿no quieres desayunar?

-No, gracias- murmuró Alice bebiendo un trago de agua-. Solamente quiero que el medico me diga que ya no tengo anemia y que estoy bien.

-Tranquila- susurró Bella abrazando a la modelo con fuerza-, estoy segura de que este será uno de los últimos controles.

-Vienes diciéndome eso desde hace seis meses.

-¿Sabes?- Bella decidió cambiar de tema ya que no quería pelear con Alice desde tan temprano- Anoche cuando llegué a casa Jasper me llamó y me pidió tu número de celular, estoy segura de que le haz gustado y que quiere salir contigo.

-No creo haberle gustado- Alice desvió la mirada de su mejor amiga ya que quería evitar que el rubor la invadiera de nuevo-, de seguro quiere salir o hablar con migo sobre cuando terminaremos la sesión de fotografía. No hay otra razón.

-Alice ¿por qué no sales con él a cenar? No te hace bien quedarte todo el día encerrada en tu habitación y solo salir cuando tienes trabajo. Tienes 19 años intenta salir y divertirte.

-A nadie le gusta salir con una chica rara, eso dijo James en la entrevista y creo que tiene razón-sollozó Alice recordando las palabras que tenía grabadas a fuego en su memoria-. Soy una obesa a la que nadie quiere ni siquiera su familia, así nadie va a querer salir con migo nunca.

Bella negó con la cabeza antes de tomar su cartera para acompañar a Alice al médico. Mientras esperaban los resultados de los exámenes Alice pensaba en las palabras de Bella, tal vez su amiga tenía razón y encerrarse en si misma le estaba haciendo daño. Se dijo que saldría a cenar con Jasper pero que si las cosas no resultaban bien en esa primera cita entonces no volvería a hablarle y se refugiaría en su cuarto nuevamente. Tal vez salir con él era una oportunidad para hacer un amigo y no sentirse todo el tiempo tan sola.

-Señorita Brandon-le llamó el doctor Cullen cuando los exámenes estuvieron listos-, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa pese a que sentía como cada pedazo de su corazón le dolía mucho.

- Su examen de anemia indica que el nivel de ésta a aumentado un poco más-el doctor la miraba con seriedad-, además está el hecho de que usted está bajo el peso que debería tener una persona de su estatura.

¿Es solo eso?- preguntó Alice ya algo cansada de que en todas las revisiones el doctor la regañara- Si es así es lo mismo que me ha dicho desde hace casi 3 meses.

-Lo que ocurre es que si usted sigue bajando tanto de peso podría ser perjudicial para su salud. Si en el futuro tu quieres tener un hijo lo más probable es que el embarazo no llegue a termino ya que te descalcificaras tanto que tu vida y la del bebé estarían en riesgo. Incluso si es que el niño llegara a nacer moriría por la falta nutrientes y vitaminas. Debes comer Alice, si quieres vivir esto es necesario.

La joven bajó un poco la cabeza, ella quería ser madre y tener muchos hijos pero sabía que aunque sonara irónico la idea de llevar por 9 meses una barriga de embarazada no le gustaba mucho que digamos ya que sería engordar y verse gorda por meses. Si en el futuro no tenía hijos entonces era una señal para luchar por ser tan perfecta como Ana y Mia...

**Hola u.u bueno ya estoy mejor y bueno a decir verdad ayer me sentía demasiado desesperada. Aun sigo pensando en que hacer y sé que este capitulo quedo mal u.u igual gracias por leer **


	6. Chapter 6

Ya una vez en el departamento comenzaba la típica lucha que Alice tenía con la comida. Debía almorzar antes de que se fuera al lugar donde se haría la entrevista para la revista y sabía que si no comía algo Bella no la dejaría salir. El plato de comida reposaba intacto a la vez que ella miraba con asco los tallarines que en breve estarían en su estómago. ¡Eran casi 505 calorías! Mucho más de lo que podía permitirse comer en el día o en la é que vomitarlo, pensó la joven sintiendo asco mucho antes de que probara el alimento por primera vez.

Bella la miraba mientras comía o fingía comer. Conocía a Alice desde que la modelo se había venido a vivir a Forks cuando consiguió emanciparse a los 17 años. Desde que se habían hecho amigas y trabajaban juntas le había sorprendido de sobremanera el hecho de que la chica comiera muy poco y estuviera siempre preocupada de las calorías de las comidas o de cuantos carbohidratos tenían las frutas. Con el paso del tiempo pudo descubrir el terrible secreto de la modelo en que la anorexia jugaba un papel fundamental en su vida. Muchas veces se preguntó por qué ella se veía gorda si era una de las chicas más guapas del país, no podía entender por qué alguien que lo tenía todo se había sumergido en un mundo lleno de soledad y dolor.

-Alice- murmuró la asistente a la vez que la modelo jugaba y revolvía la comida con su tenedor para no llorar sobre su plato- ¿por qué le crees a Ana y a Mia y no a las personas que te queremos? Sé que James tiene que ver en algo pero tu tienes problemas con la comida desde mucho antes de haber terminado tu relación con él. Quiero entenderte y ayudarte porque pese a todo somos amigas y no te hace bien tener las cosas guardadas en tu corazón.

-Tienes razón- reconocío Alice dejando de jugar con su comida-, yo soy princesa desde mucho antes de haber conocido a James, sé que él fue quien me empujó a refugiarme aun más en Ana y Mia pero yo soy amiga de ellas desde que tengo 13 años.

-¿ Por qué? ¿qué pasó para que te refugiaras en ellas?

- Nadie me quería Bella- susurró Alice a la vez que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos por los tristes recuerdos de su infancia-. Desde que soy muy pequeña, desde que tengo 5 años mis compañeros del jardín infantil me golpeaban, me insultaban y me trataban mal porque era un poco gordita. Mis padres pensaron que cuando entrara a la escuela primaria las cosas cambiarían pero no fue así, en cada instituto y colegio me excluían ya sea por ser más rellenita que las demás o porque me gustaba jugar a cosas diferentes que a las demás niñas de mi edad. Estaba tan sola Bella, que para mis cumpleaños nadie iba aunque invitara a todos mis compañeros, por eso y porque estaba completamente destrozada encontré a Ana y a Mia. Ellas son las únicas que han estado con migo y de verdad que aunque intente dejarlas no puedo porque forman parte de mí, están dentro de mí...

Casi siempre que la joven recordaba como había comenzado con el estilo de vida de las princesas no podía evitar llorar. Cada palabra, cada golpe, cada momento doloroso y cada noche en la que se durmió entre sus lágrimas estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Siempre Alice pensó que ella no guardaba rencor por nadie, pero aunque perdonara todo no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Sabía que aunque pasaran los años aun seguirían esos recuerdos como si hubiesen ocurrido recientemente.

Jasper a la hora de almuerzo se encontraba fotografiando la última sesión de Jane Vulturi, la modelo se retiraba de aquella carrera a los 25 años ya que quería casarse y porque estaba embarazada y quería cuidar de su hijo. Jane era realmente bonita, era delgada, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y desde que tenía 14 años su rostro no había cambiado demasiado lo que le permitía conservar una apariencia eternamente joven. Para el fotografo la chica que estaba en esos momentos despidiéndose de la fama era muy guapa, pero por algún motivo los ojos grises de Alice le parecían más bonitos y puede que un poco más inocentes y tristes que los de la rubia.

El joven no podía decidir por qué razón no podía dejar de pensar en Alice y por qué cada vez que veía una revista de la joven en la calle se detenía a contemplarla por por lo menos quince minutos. Incluso durante la noche no pudo ni siquiera dormir esperando que la joven le llamara para poder salir a cenar juntos.

-Bueno Jane- murmuró el joven cuando la sesión había terminado y la joven se disponía a irse-, ha sido todo un honor fotografiarte y espero que te vaya bien de ahora en adelante.

-Gracias- exclamó la modelo sonriendo-, ha sido una decisión difícil pero creo que es lo correcto. Desde que tengo 14 años he estado rodeada de luces y cámaras así que quiero tomarme un respiro por lo menos durante mi embarazo- Mientras hablaba Jane miró hacia el computador del fotógrafo donde estaban las fotos sin editar de Alice Brandon- ¿ puedo ver las fotos? - preguntó a lo que Jasper asintió y se ubicó a su lado para observarlas con cuidado- Sí que es bonita, con razón todo mundo la ama si es realmente preciosa.

-Es increíble- reconoció Jasper sonriendo a la vez que Jane detenía las fotos en una donde Alice salía posando de cuerpo entero-, estoy casi seguro de que ella será aun más famosa de lo que es en algún tiempo.

-Ana y Mia-suspiró Jane cuando vio las muñecas de la modelo en la fotografía y vio las cintas mal cubiertas por algunas pulseras. Sin quererlo la rubia sonrió con algo de melancolía a la vez que el recuerdo de la niña que fue hace tanto tiempo, cándida e inocente caía en la trampa de quienes prometían ayudarla a ser perfecta-. El dulce tormento de las princesas de cristal.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Jasper extrañado ya que nunca en su vida había escuchado de esas chicas- ¿quiénes son Ana y Mia?

-¿Ves estas cintas de colores?- preguntó Jane señalando las muñecas de la fotografía de Alice con el cursor del computador a lo que Jasper asintió- Si es lo que estoy pensando, esta joven está sufriendo mucho porque vive el infierno creado por la falsa ilusión de Ana y Mia. De seguro te preguntas quiénes son ellas, pues tienes que escuchar con atención porque es algo difícil de entender para quien no lo ha vivido en carne propia. Ana representa a la anorexia y su color es el rojo. Como sabes lo que es la anorexia no me detendré a explicar eso. Mia es la bulimia, su color es el morado y por último y menos conocida está Alisa, la princesa de color verde que representa a la ortorexia. La ortorexia es la obsesión por comer solamente alimentos saludables y con pocas calorías, si llegan a comer algo con muchas calorías lo vomitan. Ser Alisa no es facil ya que ella es el inicio de los trastornos más horribles como lo son la anorexia y la bulimia o Ana y Mia como les dicen las chicas que los padecen.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Jasper mirando a Jane con algo de preocupación- ¿qué ocurre si es que Alice no es anoréxica y las cintas de colores significan otras cosas?

- Lo sé porque yo era bulímica- dijo Jane sonriendo con algo de melancolía cuando recordó las cosas que hacía cada vez que terminaba de comer-. De pequeña estaba convencida que la bulimia me haría bajar de peso y por lo tanto ser la modelo más linda. Ahora respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, Alice tal vez no sea parte de las princesas de cristal pero tomando en cuenta los rumores lo más probable es que sí. Lo peor de todo esto no es que se ponga en riesgo una vida si no que las jóvenes con anorexia y bulimia se encierran demasiado en si mismas y es por eso que creen que Ana y Mía son las únicas personas que las entienden.

**hola bueno espero que estén bien y gracias por leer. Estaba en deuda con este fic y aunque esta vez tampoco podre contestar reviews prometo que para el prox. Capítulo si lo haré. Si alguien está sufriendo o pasando por algo similar les dejaré una página en facebook donde existe el apoyo para quienes puedan sentirse solos, si quieren hablar o consultarme saben que pueden escribirme. La pagina se llama no haz nacido para ser esclava de Ana y Mia . Debes saber que aunque lo sientas tu nunca estarás sola... gracias por leer n.n **


End file.
